


Jealousy is A Way to Love

by hyucklaugh



Series: From the members to Jinhongseok [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hongseok's pov, Inspired by that lunch date Hongseok and Changgu went to, Jealous Jinho, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: There's something wrong with Jinho and it might have something to do with what Hongseok did.But what did he do wrong though?Inspired by that Twitter post about Hongseok and Changgu lunch date.





	Jealousy is A Way to Love

**Author's Note:**

> To Jinhongseok club members, this is dedicated for you!
> 
> Happy reading~

Jinho might look normal, but Hongseok knows there’s something _not_ _right_ about his little hyung.

Maybe it’s just his feeling, but he really can’t shake it off. He had tried asking Hyunggu about this, but the younger just shrugged and said there’s nothing weird or unusual about their oldest hyung.

At first Hongseok just decided to ignore it, since maybe it’s just him being over sensitive about anything related to Jinho like usual, but then it happened _again. _

And that’s when it clicked.

The older is trying to avoids him.

Which just confuses Hongseok more, because he can’t really recall what did he do wrong to cause such response from the older. If anything, they were really in good terms during the whole tour. They even went on that fancy dinner date. Well, not that fancy though, more like thug-life dinner, as Jinho liked to refer it to.

But anyway, Jinho is _still_ avoiding him now.

It’s really subtle, anyone won’t even notice it.

But not with Hongseok though.

And there he goes again. He avoids any eye contact with Hongseok and choose to stand or sit in a place far away from Hongseok. And his face. He might look normal but there’s some kind of grumpiness that the older emitted. So maybe there _really_ is something wrong he did.

Okay he really can’t take it anymore. He needs to get answer from the older about this soon or else he would go bald from pulling at his hair from all the stress.

Thankfully they will be roomates tonight, so he can use this chance to confront the older.

Later that night, when everyone already said goodbye and retreat to their own hotel rooms, Hongseok already formulates the words that he’s going to say while the older is in the bathroom. He decided to wait for him at the other end of the door. It might sounds creepy, but knowing his hyung, he will try to avoid him by saying that he’s tired and that he’s going to bed soon.

And nope, Hongseok will be damned if he let that happen.

So there he is, standing in the middle of their shared hotel room with his hand folded in front of his chest. He tried to look menacing okay.

Which about to crumble down once Jinho emerges from the bathroom while toweling his wet hair.

‘Damn why is he so cute God please spare my weak heart,’

Fortunately, he can keep his face straight. But not with Jinho though. ”Oh my god you scared me!” he said while holding his hand to his chest. He could feel his heart was about to jump out from his chest from the surprise. Who wouldn’t really when there’s a human being waiting _right _in front of the bathroom door with a scary look plastered on their face.

Truthfully speaking, he was about to hit the younger also, but then he remembered that he is still in the avoid-Hongseok-mode, so he decided to side stepping him. “Don’t do that again, it scared the shit out of me,” he mumbled. He almost did it, but unfortunatelly a hand halted his movement.

“Wait hyung, we need to talk and you still owe me an explanation,” the younger said while still holding his hand out in front of the older.

“What are you talking about? I don’t own you anything and it’s late already so can we talk tomorrow?” he said while trying to show his pitiful face. He saw the younger falter a little bit, but a second later he’s back with his menacing look. Well, at least he’d tried.

Hongseok shakes his head. “No hyung, we need to talk about this now. So I’ll be straight with it. Why did you avoid me?” there, he finally said it.

The older was caught off guard with his straight question, but quickly composed himself. “What do you mean? I did not avoid you. You’re just imagining things,” he said while looking away.

“There! You just did it again! You said you didn’t avoid me, but you didn’t even look at me while talking to me!” he said frustatingly while flailing his arms. “Please tell me what did I do wrong so I can fix it?” he added softly at the end.

It really saddened him because it reminded him of that time when they were being so distant with each other. He really hates that time and just wish for it to not be repeated again.

“Like I said before, you did nothing wrong and I did not avoid you, so please just forget about it,” the older said while trying to walk away once again. “Besides, you must be tired from hanging out with Changgu these last two days,” he mumbled silently while passing the younger.

And that’s when it’s finally dawned on him.

Hongseok halted the older movement by gripping his wrist tightly. “Wait hyung, did you get jealous?”

Jinho sputtered at this. “Wha? No! Why should I even get jealous? You can do whatever you want and with whoever you want, that’s none of my business,” he said while trying to shake off the younger’s tight grip. But the younger didn’t even flinch. Damn him and his workout routine.

“But it seemed to me that you are hyung. Or why else would you avoid me and being all grumpy these last two days?”

“Like I said before, I’m not jealous or anything! Stop being so full of yourself,”

Gosh this hyung of him is really hard headed.

“I will stop if you also stop being so stubborn and just admit that you were jealous!”

But he’s just as hard headed it seemed. And he was so ready to fight and to keep his ground even if it takes all night, but then the older just started tearing up out of nowhere. His body also started to shake even though it’s obvious he’s trying so hard to hold it in from the balled fists on his sides.

“Okay! If that’s what you want then fine, I’ll admit it! I was jealous okay! You satisfied now?” he said while wiping at his eyes roughly.

This was unexpected. Hongseok was still in the state of shock when the older was trying to release his hand again. And that’s when he finally snapped back to reality. He immediately swooped the older into his arms and lifted him off of the ground. The older was so shocked by the sudden movement thet he immediately put his hands on Hongseok’s shoulders to balance himself.

“Hongseok! What are you doing? Put me down!” he said while hitting the younger’s shoulder.

The younger just smiled up brightly at him. “No hyung. There’s no way I would let you go after this. How could I when the person I love just said that he was jealous over me? I was being really loved by you didn’t I? Ah I feel so lucky,” he said while staring lovingly at the older.

Jinho’s face immediately heated up at this. Hongseok would even say that the older face is on par with a tomato now. Which just makes him a thousand times cuter than he already is. But Hongseok really needs to be careful, because this much cuteness is definitely not good for his weak heart.

“Of course I love you, silly! How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your thick skull?”

Hongseok just laughed at this. “All the time hyung. You need to tell me all the time,” he said softly while inching his face closer to the older. Jinho started to close his eyes at this. He leaned his face down to meet the younger halfway. They kissed softly, with the feeling of butterflies fluttering wings inside their heart. It’s not the first kiss they shared, but it wil always feels like the first time.

Hongseok stopped the kiss when he feels that the older is almost getting out of breath.

“And you don’t have to worry hyung, because I will take you on many dates from now on until you lose count of it. So please prepare yourself,” he said while grinning up at the older.

Jinho couldn’t stop the smile from blossoming on his lips. “Silly. But I’ll hold on to that promise and you’ll be dead in my hand if you broke it okay?”

This earned another laugh from Hongseok. “Well, I would gladly die in your hand but then that means I won’t be able to take you out on dates so please hold yourself back and just love me the way you did today and the days that were to come okay?”

“I promise,” the older said sincerely with a beautiful smile while swooping down to kiss the younger again.

Well, turned out it only takes one simple lunch with Changgu _and _their manager to finally convinced Hongseok that he is indeed being really loved by the older.

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been busy these last few days but I really want to write something about Jinhongseok so here it is! 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
